Cartoons & Cereal
by flying at tree level
Summary: For as long as they've known each other, one's been a criminal and the other's been good. All Logan's ever wanted was for the boy he loves to learn how to be good like everyone else. All Kendall ever wanted was for Logan to be his.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm posting this because I feel guilty about not updating my other story when I said I would...you can blame my finals for that. This story doesnt really have a plot and I know this idea has been done already so many times. I mostly just started writing this because it's fun for me and it helps with my writer's block for my other story. **

**The M rating is for swearing and mild violence. Yeah Kendall is kind of bad in this...probably because I don't think I'm capable of writing him as anything else.**

**I don't own BTR**

* * *

Kendall had been waiting outside of Gold's Gym for almost an hour. He looked at his phone and saw that it was already past 10 o'clock. His mark should have been out by now but so far there was no sign of him. If this job wasn't so personal Kendall probably would have given up by now and just waited until another day. He considered this as he reached into his coat pocket for his cigarettes. He thought about going home, kicking back on the couch and relaxing, maybe seeing what his mom made for dinner. _Nah this'll be way more fun_, he decided. Plus it shouldn't take too long, so long as whatshisface hurries the fuck up.

Finally, he saw his target make his way out of the building. He appeared to be the last one leaving the place, which was good thing. Kendall flicked his cigarette to the ground and stomped it out, then proceeded to tail him all the way to the parking lot. He waited until right as he was about to get into his car before he crept behind him, drew his gun and pressed it to the base of his skull. "Don't move."

The man slowly lifted his hands above his head, dropping his gym bag to the ground. "Look, all I have is $15 and a cell phone on me. You can have it."

"I don't want your money."

"M-my car keys! Take my car!" he sputtered out. "Whatever you want."

"Right this second? I want you to shut up except to tell me your name."

"Jett Stetson."

_Good_, Kendall thought. He had to at least make sure he'd gotten the right guy or else this was about to be a really awkward situation. Kendall had never conversed with Mr. Stetson before, but he'd seen him once or twice in passing. It wasn't enough to make a positive ID on him though, especially in the dark at night when he could only see his profile or the back of his head.

"Alright Jett, you're gonna put this on and you're gonna follow my instructions carefully and I won't blow your brains out. Capiche?" Kendall said, handing him a long black cloth.

"What is it?"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "It's a blindfold. Now hurry the fuck up."

Kendall waited patiently while he tied it over his face.

"W-why are you doing this?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Now move," he ordered.

Kendall marched him through alleys and unlit parking lots until they arrived at their destination. The whole time Jett remained surprisingly calm, probably so as not to piss off whomever this psychopath was who was holding him at gunpoint. Once they got there Kendall threw him down onto the ground, landing him face first into the grass. As expected, Jett began to try to reason with him. "Look, you don't have to do this. You can just let me go and I won't tell anyone. I haven't even seen your face yet, I don't even know who you are!"

"How rude of me not to introduce myself," muttered Kendall. He pulled the blindfold off of Jett's face so he was met with menacing green eyes, and he watched as recognition flashed across the shorter man's face. "Kendall Knight, pleased to make your acquaintance."

"I know you…from somewhere."

Kendall rolled his eyes again. "Well duh. And do you recognize this field we're in? You play on it every Friday."

Jett sat up slightly and looked around, realizing they were on their high school football field. And the boy with the gun was none other than Kendall Knight, who was notorious for causing trouble. Jett had only heard stories about the blond boy but he'd assumed they were all made up. But now that he could confirm that the stories were true, and that he was in fact insane, Jett had to wonder what he could have possibly done to piss him off? They didn't even know each other. They'd gone to the same school since middle school but they ran in two completely different circles. Jett was one of the rich kids who lived on the _other_ side of Minneapolis, while Kendall was just one of the bottom feeders.

"Look whatever you want from me I'll give it to you.…I have my ATM card with me," he tried.

"I told you I don't want your money."

"Then what?!"

Kendall smirked. "Today is Judgment Day Mr. Stetson. Now I'm gonna give you a chance to confess your sins."

"I don't what you're talking about! I haven't done anything, I swear. I don't even know you!"

Kendall felt his own anger rise to dangerous levels, hearing him try to deny that he'd done anything wrong and play innocent. How could he not even consider the damage he'd done to an innocent person, not even a week ago? Had he already pushed it out of his mind so quickly? Or was this just something he did all the time, so often that it didn't even matter to him.

"Don't fucking lie to me. Or do you need me to refresh your memory?" Kendall cocked his gun and pressed it harder against his forehead. His heart was beating so fast, he wanted to just let out all of his anger and go apeshit on him, but he knew he couldn't do that. He wanted this to play out a certain way and for that to happen he needed to remain calm. "You know, I've always believed that if you were gonna murder somebody, the least you could do is look them in the face and tell them why before you do it. It's the _least_ I could do, so Jett, I'm gonna do you that courtesy." Kendall bent down and drew closer to his face. "Jett…this is for Logan."

"Wait! Wait, did you say Logan? _Logan Mitchell?_" Jett began to get nervous. "You know him?"

"You could say that."

"I didn't know you guys were friends…" Jett swallowed. "Well he and I are friends too! If you ask him I bet he'll tell you. We're really, uh, close."

"Logan told me all about how close you two were. He told me everything and I'm pretty sure he doesn't consider you a friend now."

"Hey, that was all just a misunderstanding...I never meant to hurt him…"

"Shut up," Kendall snapped, unwilling to hear him try to lie his way out of this.

"Look I'm really sorry for what I did to him."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. Are you aware that distributing sexually explicit photos of a minor is a crime punishable by law?"

"It was a joke! I didn't think it was that big a deal."

Kendall ignored him and continued, "You know, Logan may be too nice to see to it that you pay for what you did, but unfortunately for you I'm not so nice." Kendall drew back and kicked him in the stomach, feeling a wave of adrenaline rush over him as he did so. He watched Jett double over in pain, then he grabbed him by the hair and hit him over the face with the gun. By the time he was done Jett was spitting out blood.

"Please stop…I'm begging you," he choked out.

"Say goodnight Jett," Kendall murmured. He raised his gun once again and waited for Jett to start groveling.

"Please, don't shoot. I'll do anything just please. I-I'm sorry. I'll never do it again I swear. I'll do anything just please don't shoot me."

Kendall smirked. "You'll do anything?"

"Yes, anything! Just don't kill me."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Kendall withdrew the gun once again, to Jett's relief. And he reached into his bag and pulled out what appeared to be a roll of duct tape. "Take off your clothes."

"…What?"

"C'mon I don't have all night! Hurry up," Kendall said, gesturing with his gun to speed things along.

Jett was shaking as he obeyed orders and he looked terrified when he was done. His pants and his hoodie were thrown in a pile on the grass beside him so he was down to his boxers and socks and when Kendall looked at him he looked like he was ready to cry. "W-what are you gonna do?"

Kendall just smirked.

* * *

Kendall rolled out his final piece of duct tape and placed it over Jett's mouth. Then he stepped back and took a minute to admire his own handiwork. He smiled. If he could pat himself on the back at that moment he would.

"Alright Jett, I know you can't talk right now so what I'm about to say to you, I want you to just nod your head to show me you understand. Can you do that?"

Jett nodded his head weakly.

"Tomorrow night around 6:30 you're gonna show up to the diner on 54th street and you're gonna apologize to Logan for what you did to him. Then after that you're not to look at him, talk to him, or even say his name ever again. Understood?"

Again Jett nodded.

"Great. You have a nice night now. See ya in the morning!" Kendall said with a grin, and then he went on his way.

* * *

Kendall figured he'd better head home soon since it was already past his curfew, but there was one quick stop he needed to make. Hopefully his mom would be passed out already by the time he got home so he wouldn't have to deal with her grilling him over where he'd been all night. He made his way back to the gym where he parked his car, grateful when he remembered he had a change of clothes stashed. He had accidentally gotten some of Jett's blood on his t-shirt. _Gross._

Kendall changed into a clean shirt quickly, then started the car and drove the few blocks over to the street where Logan lived. Hopefully the boy was still awake. He knew Logan was prone to being in bed by 9:30.

He made sure to park in front of a different house so as not to alert the boy's parents. Then he climbed the fence to Logan's backyard and began tossing rocks at his window. After a few seconds a dark head appeared and Kendall smiled.

Logan opened his window and whisper yelled, "Kendall! What are you doing here?"

Kendall waved for him to come down. Logan sighed, only about to protest for a moment before he gave in and shut his window to make his way downstairs.

As soon as he was outside on the patio where Kendall was he ran into the taller boy's arms. Kendall laughed closing his arms around him in a protective hug. "I'm surprised you're still up."

"Hey, I don't always go to bed at 9:30. I've been up reading thank you very much," he informed him.

Kendall smirked. "Of course you were."

"So to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked.

"Eh, I was in the neighborhood and I thought I'd come see ya."

"Really, you were in the neighborhood? Doing what exactly?"

Kendall shrugged. "Just going for a drive. Do I really need a reason to come see you?"

"At 10 o'clock at night, yes you do. You're gonna get me in trouble."

"I just need a minute and then you can go back inside. I need to ask you something."

"What?"

Kendall took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he was about to say. "I know I've waited awhile to do this but I wanted to make sure I did it right." Kendall took Logan's hands in his and laced their fingers together. "Logan…would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?"

Logan's face lit up in surprise, and then he beamed. This was sort of a big deal because Kendall had never officially asked him out yet and until then Logan wasn't sure that he ever would. "I'd love to but… I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm still grounded for skipping school. I don't get off punishment until next week."

Kendall's face fell. _Well that blows._ "Why were you skipping school anyway? You love school."

Logan bit his lip and turned away. He knew why he skipped school and he knew Kendall knew why. He just didn't like talking about what Jett had done to him because he was still embarrassed by it. Truthfully, because of it, he was still too afraid to face everyone at school.

"Logan, you shouldn't care what those assholes at school say about you."

"I don't," he lied. "And you're the last person to lecture me about going to school. When do you ever go to school?"

"Touché. But trust me Loges, you're gonna want to go tomorrow."

The shorter boy raised his eyebrows. Apparently Kendall was up to something but as usual Logan was kind of afraid to find out what. "Why…?"

Kendall smiled that mischievous smile that Logan knew could only mean trouble. "You have to go to find out."

"Fine, I'll go if you go," he said.

"Deal. And also you're going on that date with me tomorrow. Just tell your parents you need to go to the library or something."

Logan sighed and wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck. "I suppose I could do that…for you."

Kendall smiled and he leaned down to meet the brunette's lips with his own. He kissed him softly, then lifted him up to gently set him down on the patio table. He maneuvered him so that his knees were spread on either side of him and Logan smiled into the kiss, slowly trailing his hands down Kendall's abdomen from his chest to hips, just wanting to touch the taller boy. And then he felt the hard, heavy object in his jacket pocket.

Without thinking Logan reached for Kendall's gun and pulled it out of his jacket to examine it. It was the coldest, heaviest thing he'd ever held in his life. "Kendall.."

"Don't worry it's not loaded," he told him, and he almost smiled remembering how scared Jett was thirty minutes ago.

Logan set it aside on the table beside him, only distracted by it for a moment, and turned to resume kissing the boy he assumed was now officially his boyfriend, even though they'd yet to discuss it. He was just gonna pretend like he didn't see the gun. Logan no longer questioned Kendall and the things he did because he found that he usually didn't like the answers he got when he did. Kendall pulled back slightly to rest his head against Logan's forehead. "You should probably go inside now. Before your parents notice you're gone," he said.

Logan nodded, even though he didn't want to go yet. Then the patio lights turned on, startling both of them. They looked up to see Mrs. Mitchell standing in the doorway. "Logan, what are you doing out here? You know you're on punishment."

Logan rolled his eyes at Kendall, making him smirk. "I know, mom."

Mrs. Mitchell's eyes flickered over to Kendall, and she paused, briefly stunned.

"Hi Mrs. Mitchell," Kendall said.

"Kendall…what are you doing here? Did you need something?"

"We were just talking," Logan said, moving off of the patio table.

"Well, it's late. You need to come inside now," she said shortly, tying her bathrobe tighter around her waist before disappearing back inside.

Logan sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure," Kendall said, and he kissed him on the forehead.

* * *

**Next chapter is super long. It's already written so I should be posting it soon within the next hour or so. I know some parts of this chapter might have seemed kind of confusing but I promise things will be explained more in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Over 7,800 words...**

* * *

Logan Mitchell had always had the trouble of falling for the wrong guy. Even dating back all the way to elementary school. In second grade he had his first kiss with Billy Fisher during a game of truth or dare at recess. It happened underneath the slide in front of a bunch of girls who wanted to know whether, if dared, two boys would actually kiss each other. Logan had thought that it was a nice kiss and he spent the rest of the day thinking about it. But then the next day he heard someone referring to Billy as the f-word. And when he went to share his gummy worms with him during lunch he saw him holding hands with a girl. Billy responded to his kindness by pushing him into the dirt and telling him he didn't want to be friends anymore.

In eighth grade at summer camp, he and his hiking partner got lost in the lake while they were kayaking when both of their paddles accidentally got thrown overboard. Both in a fit of panic and fearing for their lives, Kyle had thought that it would be the perfect time to tell Logan how he really felt. He kissed him and they held hands for the whole three hours they were stuck out on the water before they were rescued. Logan was so sure that they were in love. But the next day Kyle pretended it never happened and he spent the rest of the summer pretending like Logan didn't exist.

And then in eleventh grade Logan met Jett Stetson. Jett was everything that Logan was supposed to want in a boyfriend. He had rich parents like Logan did, which meant that his mom and dad automatically approved of him. And he was a handsome, popular star athlete at their school. Logan was surprised when Jett took a sudden interest in him but he had seemed so adamant about pursuing him. He charmed him with compliments and romantic gestures, taking him out on dates and buying him flowers for no special reason other than, "because you're so cute". In the beginning Logan really thought that Jett did all of these things because he actually cared about him. Because Jett had managed to be _really_ convincing with all of his lies and his bullshit.

They were only together for a month before Jett started pressuring him about sex. Back then, Logan still trusted him and actually thought that they were in love with each other. Logan had always thought that when a person was ready to have sex for the first time they would just know they were ready. There wouldn't be any second-guessing about the person you're doing it with and you certainly wouldn't feel uncomfortable whenever the subject was brought up. Logan knew in his heart that he wasn't ready to sleep with Jett yet, but he also knew that Jett had a big ego and didn't like being told no. So he wasn't surprised when Jett became a little hostile towards him after being shut down over and over again.

Logan didn't want his own insecurities about sex getting in the way of his relationship with Jett though. All he'd wanted to do was make him happy, but he couldn't just force himself to do something he didn't want to do. He eventually relented though, deciding that if he wasn't ready for sex yet the least he could do was give Jett _something. _

It happened at a party, during which Logan was too drunk to remember anything the next day. Logan remembers being extremely nervous that night and Jett doing nothing to help his nerves but pour drinks down his throat. At some point during the night they ended up in a room together, alone on a bed. And they fooled around but they didn't sleep together, Logan recalls specifically, because even while inebriated he couldn't make himself do it. He was able to make it home safely that night thanks to Jett, who promised he'd taken good care of him while he was drunk.

But the next day at school Logan noticed everyone was looking at him differently. He noticed people were whispering and giggling when he walked by, mostly girls. He didn't find out what the deal was until he met up with his best friend Camille, who for some reason appeared to be extremely giddy.

She grabbed ahold of him during lunch, before he even got a chance to get his food and pulled him to sit at a nearby table. Logan noted the odd way she was grinning and started to pull back slightly. She was starting to creep him out. "Well?" she said.

"Well what?" he asked.

"Well don't just sit there! Tell me all about it," she said.

"Tell you all about what?"

"You and Jett…finally doing it. So what was it like?" she whispered.

Logan furrowed his brows. "What are you talking about Camille? Nothing happened between me and Jett last night."

She blinked. "But you guys were in the room together alone for a really long time."

"Yeah and we kissed but that was it. I sort of got sick and then I passed out. I don't know, that's all I really remember."

"Oh," Camille said but she still looked skeptical.

"What you don't believe me?"

"No, it's not that. It's just that, that's not what Jett's been saying…"

"He's been telling people we slept together?"

Camille turned away from him, not wanting to be the one to have to tell him knowing how upset he was about to get. "Don't overreact, Logan. Maybe this is all one big misunderstanding," she tried.

Logan didn't see how this could be a misunderstanding. He understood it completely. Jett was telling lies about him. "Excuse me, I'm gonna go have a word with my boyfriend," he said and left the table.

By the time he found Jett, Logan was livid so none of Jett's charming little pet names or his way of sweet talking him were gonna work this time. "Jett...can we have a word?" he asked, tapping him on the shoulder.

Jett turned and smiled at him. "Sure darling," he said.

Logan took a deep breath to prepare himself. He'd always had trouble confronting Jett when he was upset because Jett had a way of twisting his words and making it seem like he was overreacting.

"Have you been telling everyone that we had sex last night?"

Jett actually looked momentarily shocked. "Of course not."

Logan moved away out of his reach before he could get the chance to try to touch him. "I don't believe you."

"You really don't trust me at all do you?"

"I...it's not that I don't trust you. I just heard that you were telling lies about me and-"

"And of course you believe everything you hear," Jett said, rolling his eyes. "I didn't lie about anything. I just told the truth, which was that you and I had a great time last night," he said.

"We did?"

"Do you really not remember? You know, you can be a lot of fun once you loosen up a little."

Logan wasn't sure how to respond to that, but something about this conversation was making him uncomfortable. Especially the fact that he couldn't really remember anything about that night at all. Suddenly he felt like he needed to get away from Jett, at least to be able to clear his head.

"Well I don't appreciate you spreading our business around," he said.

Jett responded by telling him that he was being too uptight, which was something he'd told him on more than one occasion. Sometimes Logan didn't even know why he and Jett were together. They didn't like any of the same things and Jett never listened to him.

The only reason they'd gotten together in the first place was because Jett had been so persistent with him. And it seemed to make sense at the time, for him to want to date someone like Jett who was handsome and popular. But then when Logan met Kendall something just clicked between them. Logan still doesn't know how to explain it but it was different than anything he'd ever felt with Jett. Logan still remembered that day and how Jett had been particularly insufferable for him to deal with.

Logan still wasn't over what happened at the party and the possibility that Jett had betrayed his trust, so the next night he blew him off instead of going to Jett's football game because he knew afterwards Jett would try to drag him to another party that he really didn't want to go to. But Jett of course didn't appreciate being blown off so a confrontation ensued, in front of everyone during lunch.

Jett had said some pretty hurtful things and went on and on about how immature and stupid Logan was. Logan had heard this so many times from Jett sometimes he began to wonder if maybe he was right, that Logan really was childish. He pondered this as he stormed out of the cafeteria, outside the side entrance of the school not even caring that if he got caught leaving he could possibly end up in detention for the rest of the year. The more Logan thought about it he began to wonder who exactly Jett was to tell him such mean things about himself. Jett didn't really know him at all. In the past few months they'd been dating he'd never once taken an interest in anything Logan liked or asked him about himself. Jett only cared about himself.

Logan had been so preoccupied with his thoughts he barely noticed the boy standing a few feet away from him smoking a cigarette. The boy had noticed him right away though because as soon as Logan made eye contact he noticed he was glaring at him. Logan realized he'd just stumbled out to the place where the delinquent kids usually came out to smoke and they probably didn't like it when goody-goody kids like him came out to invade on their privacy. The boy probably thought he was a narc.

"What are you doing here?" the boy asked.

"Uh, same thing you are..." Logan responded with quick thinking. "C-can I bum off you?" he asked. It came out sounding a lot lamer than he hoped it would but the boy didn't seem to notice. He stepped closer to him and Logan realized that he knew him. Not _knew him_ knew him, but he knew of him. It was Kendall Knight. He used to see him around school all the time sophomore and freshman year but not so much this year. The only thing he really knew about Kendall was that people were afraid of him. He never really figured out why though.

Kendall standing right in front of his face holding out a carton of cigarettes was the closest he'd ever come to the boy. When he looked up at him he was met with two of the greenest eyes he'd ever seen. Logan was briefly entranced and he simply stared while he reached for his cigarette and put it in his mouth. He watched while Kendall lit it for him and then he took a drag and exhaled, telling himself that it would be fine for him to smoke, just this once, since nobody ever heard of anyone dying from just one cigarette.

"Thanks," he said. And he realized that Kendall's eyes had yet to leave him too. The blonde looked him up and down almost as if he was sizing him up.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Logan."

"Logan what?"

"Logan Mitchell."

"Well, I'm-"

"Kendall Knight. I know." he finished for him. Kendall raised an eyebrow at him and Logan felt himself blush.

Kendall smirked at him. "Do you see that car over there Logan?"

Logan glanced in the direction he was pointing at, where the red Mustang was sitting in the only parking space with a sign marking it as "RESERVED". Logan looked back at Kendall. "Principal Wilden's car..."

"It's pretty nice right?" he pointed out. "I suppose on a principal's salary you'd be able to afford something like that."

"Um, yeah I guess," Logan said, though he didn't really get where Kendall was going with this.

"I was thinking of taking it out for a little test drive. You wanna come?"

Logan paused before he let out a nervous laugh. Kendall couldn't have been serious. "You're kidding right?"

Kendall dropped his cigarette butt to the ground and stepped on it. He was no longer fixated on Logan anymore. Instead he was just staring at the car like he was trying to decide for himself whether he was serious or not. Then he got this sort of half grin on his face and glanced back at Logan, his green eyes sparkling with mischief. But he shook his head and said, "Yeah you're right...that'd be totally crazy."

Logan heard the bell ring signalling that lunch was over. He dropped his cigarette and stepped it out. "Um, thanks for the cigarette," he said, and Kendall nodded.

Logan headed back inside but he looked back once and saw that Kendall was still standing in place staring at the car. Logan didn't think much of it at the time but he found the whole encounter he'd had with Kendall to be kind of strange. Kendall had seemed nice enough to him but there was definitely something off about him. He couldn't quite place his finger on it though.

* * *

After that day Logan found himself seeking Kendall out, hoping he'd bump into him again. He was just curious about the blonde and he couldn't stop thinking about him. But it seemed like Kendall had just disappeared completely. Almost a week went by without Logan seeing him around school but during that time something did happen.

One day Logan comes to school and everything is normal. Then after school he looks out in the parking lot and all of a sudden there are police cars everywhere surrounding the empty space where the principal usually parks her car. It turned out that Principal Wilden's most prized possession had somehow managed to disappear in broad daylight and nobody had seen a thing.

Once Logan got word of what had happened he immediately thought of Kendall. Kids were being brought into the principal's office for police interviews and everyone was urged to come forward if they had any information on the disappearance of the principal's car or if they had seen anything suspicious. Logan knew deep down in his mind that he probably had the most important information of all and he knew exactly who had done it. But for some reason he couldn't bring himself to rat Kendall out. It wasn't just that he was afraid of what Kendall would do to him if he found out, it was mostly because he was so curious about him and he just wanted to know _why_ he did it. Maybe he had a good reason for it.

Logan wouldn't find out until a few days later when he'd finally run into Kendall again. He was hanging out at his dad's office downtown in the city.

Logan's mom always went on about how important it was for fathers and sons to spend time together but Logan and his dad didn't really have much in common. So Logan spending time in his dad's office building every now and then was pretty much what they resorted to just to make Logan's mom happy. Logan usually sat around doing homework while his dad made phone calls or popped in and out of the room for meetings. Sometimes he'd send Logan out to pick up lunch for him and anyone else in the building who wanted it, but usually Logan was just left to his own devices.

That particular day Logan was sent to the shop across the street to go on a coffee run. In the shop was where he'd run into him for the second time but he didn't see him right away. On his way in he was bumped into by a guy who was much bigger than him. He had chestnut colored hair and when Logan saw his face he thought that he might consider him to be handsome, maybe if he hadn't been so fucking rude.

"Watch where you're going," the boy sneered, and Logan rolled his eyes.

"You bumped into me," he muttered.

"What did you just say?" The guy asked, stepping up to him and getting into his personal space.

"Uh, nothing," Logan said, immediately ready to back off and apologize. He realized he in no way wanted a confrontation with this boy. He looked like he could mop the floor with Logan if he wanted to.

"Leave him alone, James," Logan heard someone say. He looked to his right and saw it was Kendall sitting in a booth with a newspaper, sipping coffee from a mug.

James ignored him, grabbing Logan by his shirt and holding up his fist while Logan swallowed and squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for the worst.

"I said leave him alone," Kendall snapped. "And give him back his wallet."

Logan opened his eyes once he felt him loosen his grip on his shirt and he looked at him in awe while he handed him back his wallet. He hadn't even noticed he took it.

James had laughed nervously. "Um, you dropped this."

Logan grabbed his wallet and smoothed out his shirt, surprised at how quickly the situation had changed. James just backed down right away at Kendall's command even though he looked like he could take on the both of them if he wanted to. Logan found that odd until James sat down at the table across from Kendall and muttered, "What'd you have to tell him my name for?"

Kendall smirked. "Because I hate it when you do that."

Logan and Kendall locked eyes briefly before Logan moved to get in line and place his order. Once he made it to the front of the line he ordered the six cappuccinos he was sent to get but when Logan handed his card to the cashier, a young dark-haired girl, she pointed to a sign on the register that said '_Machine is broken. Currently not accepting credit cards.'_

"Oh, um I don't have any cash on me," Logan said, feeling around in his pockets.

"Hey I'll get that for you," Kendall said. Logan turned his head just as the blonde appeared beside him.

"No, that's okay. But thanks," Logan replied quickly. For some reason he felt wary about the idea because he wasn't sure what Kendall would expect back in return. Logan made for the door and headed outside without another word, ready to make his way back to his dad's office. Everyone would just have to survive without their caffeine for the rest of the day, he figured.

He stood outside, waiting to cross the busy street across from his dad's building when he realized he had been followed. Kendall was standing behind him while he waited for the traffic to slow down.

"How come you wouldn't let me pay for you back there?" he asked suddenly.

"I don't need anyone paying for anything for me," Logan said. And it _was _true, given his parents' financial background, but the way he said it came out sounding much more arrogant than he meant it to. But Kendall didn't really seem fazed by it.

"Well maybe I just wanted to as a way to say thanks for keeping your mouth shut about Wilden's car."

Logan paused just as he was about to cross and he looked at Kendall. "So it was you?"

"Of course it was me. Who else in our school has the balls to pull something like that off?"

"And you just admit to it? Just like that?"

"I just figure if you were gonna rat me out you would've done it already. But I'm guessing you didn't because you were curious about me."

Logan contemplated admitting Kendall was right. "Okay, maybe," he finally said. "So how did you do it then?"

Kendall smirked and grabbed his hand, leading him into a nearby alley, while Logan reluctantly followed along.

He waited, expecting him to reveal some big secret to him or at least to show him something. But when he looked around the alley he saw that it was empty. "So what?" Logan asked.

"Just give me a minute," Kendall said, not looking at him. He was gazing out at the people passing by on the sidewalk. Logan sighed, leaning his back against the brick building. He wasn't quite sure what was supposed to happen next but he figured waiting there to find out would at least be a more interesting way to spend his afternoon than sitting in his dad's office all day.

"Alright, when I signal you I want you to follow me okay?" Kendall said.

Logan nodded, slightly confused. He watched Kendall step back out onto the sidewalk and then he disappeared from view. Logan peered out around the corner and spotted him, appearing to accidentally bump into a guy who was talking fast into a cell phone. Logan stood closer so he could get a better view. The guy scowled at Kendall who appeared to apologize earnestly.

Logan stepped back out of view remembering he was supposed to wait for a signal. Then when Kendall passed by him he noticed he kept his hands in his jacket pockets and he had a slight grin on his face, like whatever he'd set out to do he'd accomplished it. Kendall looked back one last time, presumably back at the guy he'd bumped into who'd entered into one of the buildings on the street. Then he locked eyes with Logan and nodded at him.

Logan figured that was the signal he was waiting for so he rushed after him, picking up speed just as Kendall did. He realized they were headed towards a car parked on the street. Kendall beeped the alarm and got in, and without thinking Logan did too. Kendall placed the key in the ignition and started the car and before Logan could say anything they were speeding off. Logan looked out the window as they raced through the city streets, his heart pounding in his chest.

Was this really happening?

"Kendall..did we just-"

The blonde just laughed."It feels pretty good doesn't it?"

Logan sat back in his seat nervously, his heart jumping into his throat. This was probably the only bad thing he'd ever done in his entire life. It was almost like an adrenaline rush he felt mixed with really bad anxiety that they were gonna get caught at any second. He looked out the window once more expecting to see police cars barreling after them but there weren't any. Even when they stopped at a stop light and started up again, nothing happened.

Logan relaxed when Kendall looked over at him grinning, his green eyes sparkling. God, his eyes were so beautiful. Logan felt like he could get lost in them. Kendall noticed the way he was staring and raised an eyebrow, and in the few seconds they spent gazing at each other, Kendall's eyes had accidentally forgotten to watch the road causing them to _almost _hit the car in front of them. But Kendall had swerved at the last second and then decided it'd be best if they finally just pulled over. He turned off of the road and pulled into a parking lot.

Logan, still high off his adrenaline rush figured he'd better make his move before he lost his nerve. Without giving it a second thought, he found himself crawling over the gears into Kendall's lap, straddling his waist and kissing him. In a brief moment of sanity he wondered if maybe he shouldn't have acted in such haste, maybe Kendall wasn't into him that way. But then he felt the blonde's hands on his waist pulling closer and then gripping his ass. Kendall's tongue forced it's way past his lips, completely dominating the kiss even though Logan was the one on top of him. Logan realized he'd never been kissed like this by anyone before, not even Jett. When he ran out breath he pulled back slightly, resting his forehead against the blonde's. Kendall, unable to resist, pecked him once more softly on the lips and Logan smiled.

"So that was your big secret? You're a pick pocket."

Kendall grinned again. "Did you think I was a magician or something? You don't seem too impressed."

Logan shrugged, still smiling. "I suppose it's kind of impressive. I mean it is pretty ballsy."

Kendall gave his side a squeeze affectionately, and tossed the keys onto the floor of the passenger side. "Come on, we gotta ditch the ride."

Logan scooted off of his lap and got out the car after Kendall did. The blonde held out his hand to him and Logan took it, allowing himself to be led into a small, mostly empty diner. Logan briefly wondered what they were doing there and why they weren't stopping as Kendall led him towards the back where the bathroom was. It was a singular, unisex bathroom fit for only one person that locked from the inside. Logan realized what they were doing there once Kendall had him pinned up against the wall and started kissing him. He was taken slightly by surprise by his sudden urgency, but he didn't really mind it at first because he liked kissing Kendall. He liked how he tasted like cigarettes and mint, and the way his hands felt strong when he gripped his waist. But in the heat of the moment, Logan seemed to have forgotten about something pretty important. "Um, Kendall," he said, breaking away from his lips. "I should tell you, I sort of have a boyfriend."

"Oh," was all Kendall said, but he didn't really give the impression that he cared. He leaned in to kiss him again but Logan turned his head away.

"Yeah, um, you see the thing is he's not very...nice to me."

Kendall stopped to look at the brunette, finally giving him his attention. "But if I were to cheat on him," Logan continued, "then that would mean I was no better than he is. It'd be like stooping down to his level..."

Logan worried that Kendall might be upset with him for what he was saying, but the blonde just nodded. "Don't worry, I get it."

"It has nothing to do with you, I promise. I just have some...unfinished business to attend to."

"It's cool," he assured him. "I guess we were moving kinda fast anyway." He leaned down and kissed Logan's forehead and the brunette smiled.

"How about instead of us fooling around in a random bathroom...I just give you my number? And you can call me sometime," Logan said, reaching into Kendall's jacket pocket for his cell phone. He punched in his number quickly and handed it back to him.

"Cool," Kendall said, and he put the phone back in his pocket.

"So what now?"

The blonde shrugged. "We call James and tell him to come pick us up."

* * *

The look of annoyance and slight disbelief was evident on James' face as he pulled up to the diner where the two males were waiting. Kendall appeared first with the brunette trailing behind him, looking so obviously flustered, with his once neatly pressed shirt disheveled and his hair slightly mussed. Kendall looked smug as usual, and the dark-haired boy looked the way a normally conservative, shy-mannered rich kid might look after he just got out of an intense make out session with a complete stranger. "You've got to be kidding me," James muttered.

"What's he doing here?" he asked out loud.

"James this is Logan. Logan, James," Kendall introduced quickly. And then he grinned. "Oh wait, you guys already met."

Logan and James both recalled their first meeting not even a half hour ago. Neither of them seemed to think this situation was as funny as Kendall did.

"Yeah, I know who he is. I asked what he was doing here," James said.

"Relax Jamie, we're just giving him a ride home."

Kendall got into the passenger side of the car and Logan followed suit, climbing into the backseat without saying anything. He realized that he and James may have gotten off on the wrong foot, what with the whole James attempting to rob him and threatening to beat him up incident, but Logan didn't really want there to be any bad blood between them. But he got the feeling that James just didn't like him already, for some other reason he didn't know of.

"So where are we going anyway?" James asked and Kendall looked back at Logan.

"Um, upper west side," Logan answered. "Summit Avenue."

James and Kendall shared a look that didn't go unnoticed by Logan, but neither boy said anything. The rest of the drive was mostly spent in silence except for Logan giving directions every now and then. When they finally pulled up to his house it was almost six o'clock. Logan got out of the car and turned back to Kendall who rolled down his window.

"So you'll call me later?"

"Yeah, tonight. Keep your phone close," Kendall said and he winked at him. And Logan blushed and smiled at him once more before turning to go inside his house.

As soon as the brunette was gone James floored the engine, speeding off down the street as fast as he could.

Kendall looked over at James who seemed to forget he wasn't the only one in the vehicle. "You in a hurry to get somewhere?"

James had his eyes focused intently on the road, gripping the steering wheel tightly. "I'm the one who's behind the wheel, therefore I'm in control. For the time being, you don't get to tell me what to do."

"Seriously James slow down. Or I'll revoke your driving privileges of _my _car."

James sighed. "Sorry, I just hate these neighborhoods. And I hate rich people. What'd you even bother telling me that kid's name for anyway? Whatever you think you're doing, it's not gonna last."

"And how would you know that?"

"Because I know you Kendall and I know how you think. A nerdy rich kid from the upper west side is the opposite of everything you stand for. Eventually you'll get bored with him and move on like you always do."

Kendall rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious, I give it a week, tops. Less than that if he doesn't put out."

Kendall realized he had a track record with these sorts of things and that James did know him better than anyone, but he didn't know him better than Kendall knew himself. And it was too soon to tell how this thing with Logan would play out anyway. Kendall couldn't exactly tell what the future would hold but James didn't know any better than he did. Maybe the mere fact that he was even thinking about a future with Logan already should have told him something.

* * *

When Logan got home he couldn't help but feel both nervous and excited waiting for Kendall to call him. He didn't even mind getting scolded by his parents for disappearing all afternoon and not telling anyone where he was going. The whole time his mother was talking at him Logan was completely tuned out because he couldn't stop thinking about Kendall. He thought about him all evening up until night time when Kendall finally called him. By then it was 10 o'clock and Logan was already in bed, which Kendall found to be funny.

At first Logan had been worried that the whole thing between them had just been a fluke. Maybe they'd talk and realize they had nothing in common. Or Kendall would turn out to be a jerk like Jett was. But everything that happened that night proved the opposite. Logan was surprised by how easy it was for him to talk to Kendall and how nice he acted towards him. They ended up talking on the phone all night until eventually Logan fell asleep. And in the morning when he woke up he blushed once he realized he'd actually fallen asleep to the sound of Kendall's voice.

At that point he'd already made up his mind about what he was going to do about Jett. He decided he was going to break up with him as soon as he saw him, quickly so he could get it over with. When he finally met up with Jett that day Logan wasn't surprised to find he was not happy with him.

"Where have you been? And why haven't you been answering any of my calls?" Jett asked.

"I've been busy," he said.

Jett snorted. "Doing what?"

"None of your business. What I do doesn't concern you anymore."

"Since when?"

"Since I decided I don't want us to be together anymore. Jett this relationship is too one-sided. You don't care about me at all. You just like bossing me around." Logan paused to gauge his reaction. He had mostly just been curious to see how Jett would react to him breaking up with him. He knew he wouldn't be happy about it, but part of him wondered if maybe Jett would be able to humble himself for just one moment and take this as a wake up call. Maybe he would actually listen to Logan for once, realize his faults and apologize. If he really wanted to he could try to make things better between them and maybe Logan could be persuaded to rethink his decision. But instead Jett did the one thing that would piss him off more than anything. He didn't take him seriously. At all. Logan could tell by the look on his face.

"Stop being so dramatic," he told him.

"I'm being serious. You and I are done."

"You're not breaking up with me Logan."

"I just did."

Logan turned to walk away from him, but before he could Jett grabbed him by the arm. "If you walk away from me right now I promise you will regret it."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Let go of me," he said. But when he tried to pull himself free Jett tightened his grip. Suddenly he began to regret choosing to do this so early in the morning, when the halls were so empty.

"Logan...Is everything okay?" Jett loosened his grip at the sound of Camille's voice and Logan sighed, relieved. He had never been more grateful to see his best friend.

"Yeah I'm fine," Logan said, glaring at Jett. Camille looked between the two of them nervously. Finally, Jett left without another word but the look he'd given him told him that this clearly wasn't over. But in Logan's mind it was.

"I'm guessing he didn't take the news well?" Camille said.

Logan shrugged the whole thing off. "It's just his pride that's hurt. It's not like he's gonna miss me," he muttered. And for the record, Logan certainly wouldn't be missing him either.

* * *

Maybe Logan should have known better than to think he could just move on from Jett so easily without there being any repercussions. Maybe he should have expected it. Not because he'd really done anything wrong to deserve what was about to happen, but because he should have known better than to think that Jett could be anything less than spiteful and vindictive towards him.

The very next day, Logan came to school to once again find that people were staring and whispering about him, but this time it was different. People weren't giggling and it wasn't just girls who were looking at him. It was literally everyone. When Camille found him he almost didn't even want to ask her what was going on this time. But Camille told him that eventually he was gonna find out anyway and it might as well be from her. Either way he wasn't gonna like the news.

Apparently there were..._pictures _circulating around school via text message, of Logan engaging in a particularly unsavory act. The person he was with in the pictures of course couldn't be seen but Logan knew exactly who it was. And it was clear to Logan that he'd been drunk at the time when the photos were taken, and that the person he was with had completely taken advantage of him. And now to add insult to injury he'd managed to embarrass him even further by shaming him in front of everyone at school. Camille had managed to acquire the pictures on her cell phone and after she'd showed them to him, Logan looked across the hall to where Jett was and stared at him in disbelief. He saw that he was laughing without a care in the world. Once he noticed Logan staring at him he'd actually smirked. He looked smug and proud of himself.

Logan immediately felt tears prick the back of his eyes. Even though he didn't want to give Jett the satisfaction of seeing him cry, he really couldn't help it. He felt sick to his stomach. He felt violated. He couldn't even stand being in the same building as Jett or all the other people who were whispering about him, probably laughing at him. Afterwards he'd gone into the nurse's office and faked a stomachache to get him out of school for the rest of the day. But after that he knew eventually he'd have to go back and face everyone.

He couldn't tell his parents about what happened because he was too embarrassed by the whole ordeal, and he knew whatever they would try to do to help probably wouldn't really help things at all. But he also knew eventually they would notice if he just stopped going to school. But what else was he going to do? He couldn't go back and face everyone after Jett had completely humiliated him.

So the next day Logan skipped school and instead spent the day in the city's public library. And the next day, and the next day after that. And he avoided everyone, including Camille and Kendall. Logan felt bad about ignoring Kendall's texts and phone calls but he figured it was for the best. Kendall had probably already found out about what happened and if he hadn't he would find out soon enough. And once he did he probably wouldn't want anything to do with Logan anymore. Logan had to come to terms with the fact that Jett had pretty much ruined any chance of him finding happiness in the near future.

Logan spent three school days playing hooky and so far he'd gotten away with it. On the third day he went back to the coffee shop to get something to eat before heading to the library again, not realizing there was a chance he'd run into Kendall there. He'd just planned to go in and buy his breakfast quickly and get out. But as soon as he walked in he saw Kendall sitting at the same booth as last time. He didn't even get a chance to retreat back out the door before Kendall spotted him. "Logan?"

The brunette smiled at him guiltily. "Um, hey.."

Kendall blinked. "What are you doing here?"

Logan rubbed the back of his head nervously. He looked over at the clock hanging on the wall across the room and saw that it was 10:00 A.M. "Uh, I was just gonna get some breakfast and then head out. I wasn't really expecting to run into anybody here."

"What's wrong Logan?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been crying..." Kendall stepped closer to him and Logan stepped back, rubbing his eyes quickly. He'd hoped it wouldn't be so obvious.

"It's nothing," he said, quietly. But Kendall seemed to see right through him.

"Come sit with me," he said, and he nodded towards his booth. Logan sighed and followed him over to where he'd been sitting and slid in the seat. "Stay here. I'll be right back okay?" he said. Logan nodded.

He waited patiently. A few minutes later Kendall came back to the table with a cinnamon apple bagel and a drink and he slid it in front of Logan.

"You didn't have to do that..." Logan said.

"I wanted to," he said.

Logan smiled small. "Thanks."

Kendall sat beside him and went back to reading his newspaper while Logan began to eat quietly. They were both being quiet but the silence between them was a comfortable one. Even though they weren't talking, for the first time that week Logan felt himself start to relax slightly. Sitting with Kendall he was almost able to forget all of his troubles from the past week and by the time he had finished eating Logan had let his guard down completely.

When Kendall was finished reading he folded up his newspaper and set it aside, then he turned to look at the shorter boy. "All done?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah, it was good. Thanks again," he said, starting to get up but Kendall grabbed his shoulder making him sit back down.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now tell me what happened, Logan."

Logan frowned. He had hoped Kendall would just let it go but it didn't look like that was gonna happen. He realized the way Kendall had him sitting on the inside of the booth, trapped between him and the wall meant that he wasn't really giving him a choice but to tell him. He'd purposely backed him into a corner.

"You mean you really haven't heard?"

Kendall shook his head.

So Logan told him, starting at the beginning with the party he went to with Jett. He told him how Jett had gotten him drunk and pressured him into giving him oral sex and apparently documented the whole thing on his cell phone. But Logan made sure to emphasize the fact that he did _not_ sleep with Jett despite what everyone at school was saying. Then Logan told him about how when he'd tried to break up with him, Jett had promised him he would be sorry. And the next day the pictures were being sent all around school.

Once Logan had relayed all the facts and gone over all the details, he'd felt himself reliving his humiliation all over again. Before he knew it the tears had started falling again and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

After he had finished talking he took a deep breath, preparing for the worst. Kendall had been quiet the whole time Logan was explaining it and his expression had been unreadable. Now he figured would be the part where Kendall would try to let him down easy and tell him that he wanted to end things between them before they even got started. He decided that if he did that then he would just accept it and find a way to move on.

But what happened next was something that Logan hadn't quite expected. To his surprise, Kendall didn't really seem all that bothered by what he had told him. He was more bothered by the fact that Logan was crying over it.

"Logan...I really like you. And I like hanging out with you. I want us to keep hanging out," Kendall said.

"I do too," Logan said quickly.

"That's good, but if you and I are gonna hang out, there's some things you have to understand."

"Like what?"

Kendall sighed, trying to figure out how to explain it. "See, my friends and I - er, the people I associate with...the reason we get along so well is because we all share a similar..._mentality_. There's sort of like an unspoken code we have, and part of that code is knowing that when a person screws you over, you don't just sit around and cry about it. That shows weakness."

Logan furrowed his brows and frowned, upset that he would even suggest such a thing. "I'm not _weak_."

Kendall smiled and brushed away the tears on the boy's face with his thumbs. "That's right you're not. And that's why Jett's gonna pay for what he did to you."

"He is?"

"I'll make sure he knows that his actions were completely unacceptable."

"Okay...well how are you gonna do that?"

Kendall shrugged. "I'll think of something."

Logan just sighed. He leaned in closer to Kendall, resting against his chest and letting him put his arm around him. He didn't think much of Kendall saying he was gonna make Jett "pay" at the time because he was too busy being relieved over the fact that things weren't completely ruined between them. He was just happy that Kendall didn't think any less of him even after what happened. But to say that what happened next was something Logan didn't expect would have been too big of an understatement.

* * *

**I think most of the chapters in this will be really long like this one. And they might skip around in time a little bit but I hope it's not too confusing. **

**I will try to update Love Sick too within the next couple of days since I already have most of the chapter written.**

**Anyway, reviews please? I'd love to know what you think :)**


End file.
